


Life is Strange - Multiverse  (2)

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: An interactive story, to replace the first one, which was written around Episode 4 (And I found myself stuck in the box with it)I’ll start off with a small opening paragraph, and let people leave options on where the story should go through the comments. I will try to do the option that receives the most votes, and if none do within a certain time period, I shall write the one I find most interesting. One may also go back to a previous page, and vote for another option, setting up another branch of story. For example, if I am on Page 5, and someone decides they want something different to happen on Page 3, setting up another branch of story)





	Life is Strange - Multiverse  (2)

Max's eyes fluttered open as the warm light of day penetrated her room , gently pulling her out of her restful slumber. Grumbling, she rolled over to the side of her bed, looking over the room to see the usual scenery, the Captain sitting dutifully next to her bed, Warren breathing heavily on the window outside, an unusually tender message from Chloe on her phone, sent mere moments ago  
"Yup" Max sighed, "Same as it ever was"

 

Leave what Max should do in the comments (From the completely normal, to the completely ridiculous. The choice is yours, but to start things off, I'll leave a few options)

A.) Go talk to Victoria  
B.) Call Chloe  
C.) Check up on Kate   
D.) ___________


End file.
